Spyro dark fortune
by Mr Teggsy
Summary: Please don't read. Please don't review. Please don't do anything. this story is just terrible and I by far do not write like this anymore. I am only doing this to become a Beta reader and help other people( don't think please that I write like this. I don't). Don't click read. Don't!
1. Chapter 1

Dark fortune

Okay. This was a story I randomly made up after someone inspired me to write, but this was written "ages ago" when I was like 11, and I would prefer it if you didn't like the story or favourite it, or even review it because it really is just terrible. I'm only submitting this so I can become a Beta reader and help some friends out (I do not by far write like this anymore so don't judge). But anyway I have to do this, so…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro franchise, they belong to their rightful owners, and I do not own any OC's in the story, they belong to Marinus18.

Please, do not enjoy.

Chapter 1 -Celebration

"Celebration!" the crowd shouted, cheering and whooping that the igus fire cup (this story links up to marinus18 story, read before you read this) was finally over. Everyone looked merry and full of joy; every dragon that had participated in the cup was at the citadel right now, celebrating. Spyro and Cynder, walked into the room, full of pride and smile on their faces. And along with them Spyros foster brother Sparx, who also was in a merry mood. "I can't believe it's finally over" Cynder said a bit shocked by her sentence. 1 week had just flown by, and so much had happened in that week. "it had to end sometime" Spyro said, he could tell that Cynder was shocked by it.

" Yeah, I'm glad of it, because now I won't be woken up early every morning!" Sparx said in an annoyed tone.

Ever since the tournament started, Sparx had been woken up by either Cynder with her dreams, or Spyro waking up and shying away from Cynder whenever she got close to him in their bed.

But now they focused their attention on the party that Cyril had planned.

The hall that it was held had rows of massive tables lined in columns, for the dragons to sit down and eat, and the tables had bowls of taviboars in them, silver platters with a variety of meat on them, plates and goblets for drink.

But everyone stood up talking to their friends and family, telling jokes, battles that they had, their wins and losses and everyone was having a good time. The atmosphere was buzzing.

Georga was there, talking to her parent volt, flame was talking to his friends and so was frost, with his little gang of friend.

Flannery was talking to Inge her best friend about her loss in the victory round and that her opponent cheated. Flannery didn't like losing, and she was bossy, selfish and unkind. Cynder didn't like her at all and not a lot of other dragons like her either.

Oxidus was with Igusa. Cyril had given Igusa a day off her work as she worked at the citadel, since she gave him 24 hour notice. She was trying to get Oxidus to talk, but he was still in his mental shell, as he wouldn't say anything, but he was slowly recovering, one piece at a time.

And finally ember walked in the massive hall.

She was a pink dragoness, and she was kind hearted and a tough warrior, but she was not her totally self, after her spanking with her mum, Wilmfre.

But she was still enjoying the party.

Only blizzard, frosts dad and Wilmfre were not at the party.

Blizzard could not come because Cyril wouldn't let him after what he had done to Igusa, and Wilmfre wasn't allowed to come as she was banned from entering the citadel after what she had done to her daughter.

Cynder remembered that night when Ember came crying into her and Spyros room and cried for hours for what her mother did.

Wilmfre was not a nice mother. She was the opposite and she scared Cynder, nearly as much as malefor did.

Cynder walked over to ember to ask how she was feeling.  
"Are you alright ember?" she asked in her soften tone. "Yes thank you Cynder" she said kindly. She was such a nice dragoness and the thought of her mother spanking her daughter like she did was despicable.

Cynder looked round to see where Spyro had gone. He had gone to talk to frost and his gang to catch up with them, as frosts dad didn't want him around all the other dragons. So Cynder tried to make a conversation with Ember" Are you staying for the great feast" Cynder asked, but she knew the answer." I will be, but after that I have to go to Georgas."

Cynder was quite surprised about the second bit. Going to Georgas she thought in her head as she would normally go to her mothers.

"Why is that?" she asked curious for ember to tell her. "I'm going to Georgas to discuss my new home, as I told Georga what happened and she discussed it with volt and Cyril and they were furious. "Said ember, a bit amused by her sentence.

" And after that Cyril said that I deserve more respect, and volt suggested to Cyril that he could look after me with Georga, and so they are going to discuss it later at volts house "she said trying to act casual, but Cynder could tell she was happy. She didn't like her mum anymore and she wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"Well I'm glad that you will be moving away from that monster "Cynder said to ember.

Wilmfre was such a horrible parent, and she didn't deserve her daughter.

"Well I will see you later, ember, and I wish you the best of luck with your new home" she said kindly.

"Thank you Cynder" ember walked now to her group of friends with flame.

Cynder walked over to Spyros and when she arrived, they all laughed out at some kind of joke.

"So when we caught her and restrained her, we counted to three and threw her in the river, and you should have seen her face!" Spyro said, and they burst out laughing.

Cynder, now knowing what they were talking about, came into the group and coughed. "Ahem, excuse me boys" she looked round the group, and they stopped laughing, realising that Cynder had heard what Spyro had said.

"Do you mind if i talked to Spyro quickly" she said in a dangerous tone, which meant for Spyro to follow.

"See you guys in a minute" he said, and he smiled back to the group.

They knew what was going to happen, but still they laughed and gave Spyro good luck with Cynder.

"How dare you say about that I didn't want to swim in lake with you and Georga, do you know how embarrassing that is for me?!" she tried to sound aggressive and angry, but it said more of a whimper and she blushed.

"Cynder, its only a little bit of fun, enjoy it" replied Spyro, he was obviously enjoying Cynders embarrassment.

"Yeah but..." Cynder stopped halfway through her sentence, as Terrador was speaking to the crowd of dragons.

"Dragons and dragonesses, if you may take a seat" his voice sounding full of pride and dignity.

He was at the front of the hallway with Cyril at his right hand side, and volteer on his left.

And beside them was a stand with where three dragons would stand. Each was one different height. In the middle stood the highest stand and that is where the winner would stand.

Everyone found a seat to sit down at the tables that were in the gigantic hallway.

"I'll finish speaking with you later" Cynder said in a quiet but serious tone. Spyro was going to be in trouble later.

Spyro walked off to find a seat. Cynder hadn't followed him to sit next to him because of what he said, but he didn't bother pursuing her either.

"Better if I leave her alone." He thought to himself. If he sat next to her should would remember later and he would be shouted at by her in their room.

So if he didn't sit next to her she would hopefully forget about the whole situation , and he would be left off the hook.

When everyone had taken their seats, Terrador continued. "it is my great duty to announce that the Igus cup is finally over, and we have three dragons and dragonesses that have come victorious" he said so excited that three dragons had came victorious through all of this. He paused

Everyone looked excitedly towards Terrador to continue.

"Everyone who took part in this mighty challenge has fought well and you are all great warriors, but..." Terrador paused for a moment; he was obviously trying to build tension.

"the three dragons that have fought with all their strength and determination to get this far are..."everyone waited in silence, anxious to know who could possibly be the next dragon or dragoness guardian of eternal fire.

"In third place" Terrador announced.

This is it. Spyro thought. He knew who it was between and he very anxious to know who it was going to be.

"Inferno King Flame!" Terrador was really now excited and he was nearly shouting out with his excitement.

As flames name was called out, everyone cheered for flame that he had come so far. The dragons who knew flame knew this was a big achievement for him because he was so shy.

Flame stood up to walk towards the front of the hall. He was a bright red fire dragon, very tough front chest made of sharp and large bright yellow scales. And so were his wings horns, tail appendix and back spikes, which ran all the way down and his upper ones had small membranes. His tail appendix was a rounded and ringed dart. And had a very muscular build.

When he reached the front he stood on the stand next to Cyril, which was the lowest of the stand.

"In second place "Cyril now was now speaking. They were obviously taking it in turns to say who were in the top three.

"Queen of burns Ember!" Cyril said, excited but not as much as Terrador.

Again everyone cheered for Ember, for she was a brilliant fighter.

Ember was a pink dragoness, she had a set of horns a little bit like Spyros but straighter. She had a heart shaped tail appendix and purple ridges of spikes on her head and tail. She was heavy build for her age and she was a tough warrior.

The only thing that was different was that she had a massive patch of red on her tail base, where her mother had spanked her for her winning.

She approached the front and stood on the second highest stand. Showing she had come second

"And in first place" Volteer now said.

He was holding a piece of paper with writing of who had come where.

The other guardians didn't need the piece of paper because they stuck to the topic, but unlike them, volteer always talked complicated and off subject.

So they gave him a script to read off to prevent such matter.

"It seems" volteer paused a moment before continuing. "That volcano master Oxidus, has came joint second with queen of burns Ember!"

The crowd were shocked that Oxidus and Ember had come joint third. But they still cheered for them.

Oxidus stood up from the crowd.

Was a large fire dragon the same age as Spyro and Cynder, he had a muscular tail and gold coloured wings.

Since the tournament had started he was better shape than he was before, because of the death of his mother. Now he looked more of his normal self.

He came stood next to Ember.

He didn't show any sign of emotion.

"These two mighty dragons will fight for first place tomorrow in the citadels main hall in 2 days, and we will see who is truly strongest!"He said with full excitement.

The crowd went absolutely wild after hearing volteers speech.

"But until then, we will hold a special show, where you can have fun and enjoy yourselves! And we can proudly say that the academy of Warfang has been reopened!"

The crowd still went wild after hearing what volteer had just said.

"but now" Terrador now spoke." We will have a gigantic feast which will last all night. Enjoy" Terrador said, and all the guardians walked off to their own seats, and so did ember, flame and Oxidus.

The crowd once more cheered, then settled down to eat.

Moles came out with dishes in their hands.

They then lifted the tops of the dishes and placed every a dish in front of every dragon. They had a variety of meats on it with different exotic fruits and spices that were the best spices in citadel. The was enough to feed an army.

Everyone started to eat their meals and everyone was talking to the person next to them. Gossiping about the match between ember and Oxidus

Spyro was sat next to volt, who was speaking to a fire dragoness that had a muscular build for a female.

She had horns very similar to Spyros but instead of being sharp at the end the horns they were rounded and blunt.

And sat to the right of Spyro was Ember herself, who was gorging herself with a boar.

"so ember, ready for the match against Oxidus?" he asked curiously. "no not really" she said surprised." I was expecting Oxidus to win the cup but us two drawing?" she said.

Spyro could understand. He had expected only one dragon to win the cup, not two drawing.

"Do you think you will win?" he said in encouraging tone.

"Yes, I am determined to win against Oxidus and battle against you" ember said enthusiastically to Spyros question.

She's really determined. Spyro thought. If ember could beat Oxidus, then it would prove to be that ember would be a very difficult challenge for Spyro.

He hadn't met such a skilled and kind hearted dragon since...since. Spyro couldn't bring himself to say it, as he could feel something deep down himself that told him not to say it. But another half of him wanted him to say it.

"Say it, say it" a voice whispered in his head. "no Spyro, don't do it. Another voice whispered to him.

Spyro tried to fight the urge to say his name. "Do it Spyro, do it already!" the voice was now shouting at him to do what he said.

It was like the dark side of Spyro saying to do it, and the good side of Spyro not to.

Spyro couldn't help but give in to saying his name."Ignitus..."he whispered.

and all of a sudden everything seemed to zoom past him in a blur and he was back there, in the belt of fire, with Ignitus and Cynder.

"My path ends here. But yours lies beyond this "Ignitus said weakly, they were surrounded by a blue transparent bubble that was protecting them from the flames that were surrounding them outside the bubble. And Ignitus was struggling to keep the spell going.

"Draw strength from each other and follow your heart..." Ignitus paused before continuing. "it will never fail you...now go...go... go!" he said raising his tone a bit and he sent the two dragons through the belt of fire and sacrificing himself for them.

As Spyro and Cynder recovered and got to their feet, Spyro turned round to face the belt of fire."Ignitus, no!" Spyro said in despair.

He couldn't believe Ignitus was gone and sacrificed himself for the sake of Spyro and Cynder. He spread his wings to go and get Ignitus.

"Spyro. Stop! It's too late! There isn't anything you can do for him now."

"no, he isn't gone." Spyro said, but he knew the truth, he was gone and he couldn't do anything to save him. "but what if he's still there Cynder, we can still save him." Spyro was about to jump into the flames but Cynder jumped and tackled him to the floor which stopped him from going in.

"It's too late Spyro, you can't do anything."

Then something flared inside Spyro, he couldn't handle the grief, and he felt his darker self take over. He closed his eyes and it started.

He started emitting dark misty clouds and it surrounded his entire body. His scales slowly turned from light purple to a darker purple, and when he opened his eyes instead of being his kind light purple eyes, they were white colour that glowed and his kindness was replaced with anger and hatred and he increased in size to his adult form, and every part of his body refined and muscualar.

"No!" Spyro said his voice more dark and evil than usual. "Spyro, no!" Cynder cringed into see Spyro in his dark form." No Spyro, this isn't you, snap out of it!" she yelled it was no use.

Spyros body was full of dark energy, it felt like he was invincible, that nothing could stop him, and that he didn't need anyone.

" No Cynder, this is me, and it is my destiny to destroy the world!" he shouted and let out a ear splitting roar and came towards Cynder to kill her.

And then Cynder vanished into black smoke and then Spyro was transported to another place in the belt of fire.

He stood on a floating platform, still in his dark form and in front of him stood his greatest enemy."Malefor" Spyro whispered and malefor did an evil laugh, he, like Spyro was a purple dragon, he had two horns on his head which curved backwards and had a extremely powerful body and was extremely tall for a dragon. He was the opposite of the normal Spyro, selfish, non peaceful and evil.

Then Spyro bowed down to malefor."Master"he said to him. He was malefors ally, everything that malefor believed coursed through Spyro, and they shared their thoughts together. Together they would be unstoppable.

"No, I won't let it happen!"the normal Spyro was having a conscious fight over there body. "Malefor is all powerful, you cannot stop him!" the dark Spyro said and they kept fighting over Spyros body.

(Back to the party)

Cynder was talking to Georga, who was sat to the right of her, they were talking about the match between ember and Oxidus.

"So who do you think will win?" Georga asked Cynder of her opinion.

"Personally, I think ember, because she has that passion to fight Spyro, and that what drives her, after all, she did use that momentum to beat her mother who's 4 time her size" Cynder said.

"I think she will win as well because this means a lot for her."Georga said confidently.

Cynder like ember because she kind hearted and a tough warrior and always put her friends first and her second. A bit like Spyro.

Which reminded her" where is Spyro?" she hadn't thought much about Spyro since the feast had started and she still wanted revenge for what he said about her incident at the river.

She looked round to see where Spyro was sitting.

Since there were a lot of dragons in the hallway, it was difficult to spot where Spyro was but after 5 minutes she found him.

He was sitting next to ember and volt. Volt was talking to a pretty and tall dragoness about family, but ember, was looking worriedly at Spyro. Cynder could tell there was something wrong with Spyro.

Although his back was facing Cynder, something was wrong because he hadn't moved a single muscle and seemed to not notice anyone.

Strange thought Cynder" he would normally be talking ember or eating his dinner, but he hadn't moved at all.

"Best go and check it out" Cynder thought to herself."Im just going to check on Spyro, Georga, I think something's wrong with him" "probably regretting he told frost and his friends about your _incident_" Georga said in a jokey tone.

"No it's something more than that "she got up from her table and started to walk towards him.

Since other dragons were seated, it felt rude of her to be walking towards another table.

A few dragons gave her the eyes but no one got up to tell her off.

Ember was now starting to shake Spyro. Something was definitely wrong.

She quickened her pace to get to Spyro and find out what was wrong with Spyro.

When she finally got to him Ember saw Cynder approach and gave her a look of worry.

"ember what's happened with Spyro? She asked ember, her voice sounding slightly scared.

Ember was looking very worried, and almost looked like she was going to cry.

"I don't Cynder, I was talking to him about if I or Oxidus was going to win and then he suddenly when into like a trance." Ember said scared what to do." I'm not in trouble am I?" she looked at Cynder for her answer.

"Of course not Ember why would you?" she said in her soothing tone.

She then looked at Spyro. He looked like he was deep in thought, his eyes focused on something distant, never blinking. The sight sent shivers down her spine.

Spyro has never been like this before. It scared Cynder what might happen next.

Some dragons were looking at cynder, glaring at her, but when they saw Spyro in his state they started staring at hi instead.

Then some dragons started whispering to dragons next to them and telling them about Spyro and started pointing towards him.

Spyros unblinking eyes were indeed very scary; his eyes were normally full of joy and kindness, but now they looked fearful and daunting.

Then all of a sudden Spyro fell backwards and was out of his trance and unblinking eyes, but now he shut his eyes tight, and started moving around on his back.

"Huurrhh, no don't, don't do it no!" Spyro sounded like he was struggling against something but what Cynder didn't know." Please don't let it get me Cynder, NO!" he shouted, Spyro was giving off incredible amounts of magic and his temperature was rising rapidly. "Someone get a doctor, he's going into shock!" Cynder shouted and she lifted Spyro up and tried waking him up, but it was no use.

He was still shouting out and moving" no, please don't, noooo!" and then he stopped moving and yelling and lay still in Cynders arms.

"NO! Spyro no!" Cynder shouted despairingly she started shaking him to wake up but it still was no use. Spyros breathing started to decrease. Cynder put her head to his chest." No she thought, his heart rate started to decrease, he was slowly dying.

"Someone get help, quickly, he's dying!" she shouted.


	2. Chapter 2- a reason not to read

Chapter 2- worries

She saw some dragons running around to get help, others just stared and looked shocked what was happening to Spyro.

"Don't just stand there! Get help!" she shouted to the idle dragons, her voice full of tears.

The idle dragons went to go get help

By now Cynder was crying, she didn't want to lose the one that she loved.

"What can I do?" she thought.

"He's over here, come quick!" a bunch of dragons came rushing up to where Cynder and Spyro were.

One was an ice dragon and the other was a earth dragon. They weren't muscular as much as the other dragons in the hall but they were still tall. The other dragons were ones that had gone to get help.

"Please help him, he's dying" she cried out to the dragon doctors. The ice dragon bowed down to Spyros level and put his head up against Spyros.

"He's gone into shock. "The doctor started, and then continued. "Please can you escort this dragoness away, I need space to work" he said to one of the dragons standing next to him.

No, I won't leave him "Cynder said, refusing to budge.

The dragon that the doctor dragon had ordered to get Cynder away from Spyro to work was frost.

He grabbed hold of Cynders arm. "Come on Cynder, there's nothing that you can do for him, let them take care of it. "he said trying to act calm and soothing for Cynder.

"No! I won't leave him!" she struggled in frosts hold, she struggled but it was no use. Frost was stronger than her so she was dragged away.

"No Spyro, No!" Cynder cried out she reached out for Spyro, but frost kept hold of her.

The fire dragon got straight to work with Spyro; using magic to restore some of Spyros lost energy levels. The magic flowed from the fire dragon to Spyro.

The other dragon stood there until the other fire dragon couldn't give any more magic to Spyro, ready to take his place to fill Spyro with some energy.

"Pant, pant, he's in deep shock, we need give him some gerven crystals before it gets any worse"

the earth dragon started giving energy to Spyro, but while doing so the fire dragon pulled out what looked like light blue coloured crystals.

He broke them into pieces and placed some on Spyros ever slowly chest and some in his mouth.

When the fire dragon had done so the crystals seemed to glow a brighter blue than before, then they dissolved into Spyros chest and mouth.

Then all of a suddenly "Gasp! Gasp!"Spyro shot open his eyes and body up and was breathing heavily, gasping for breath.

It seemed that everything was normal, but when the dragon doctors saw Spyros eyes, they both shot back about 2 metres back away from Spyro.

His eyes had gone from his normal light purple eyes to a white glowing looking eye colour.

They looked scary and had an evil look to them. But as quickly as he opened his eyes, he closed them again and collapsed back onto the floor.

"He's going to be okay" the fire dragon said, and then paused, not believing what they both had just seen.

"Is Spyro okay, where is he?" Terrador and the other guardians where looking around to see where Spyro was.

Everyone had been running around looking for help because apparently Spyro had collapsed during the feast and gone into shock.

"There he is" Cyril pointed out to where two dragons were standing and looking at something on the ground, and Terrador could see something purple. It was Spyro.

They quickened their pace to get Spyro and ask the dragons what had happened to him.

When they had arrived Terrador asked the fire dragon

"What happened? Do you know why he was like this? He asked curiously, he wanted to what happened to Spyro and why.

"he went into shock and his breathing rate was decreasing rapidly and was losing a lot of energy, but why we don't know" the fire dragon said confused as the guardians are

"is he alright though?" volteer had asked being quiet throughout the little conversation.

"yes he will, but he needs rest, where is his room?"the earth dragon asked

"it's alright we will take from here, you've been a great help thank you" Cyril said and allowed the dragons to take their leave.

"Oh, and one other thing you should know." The fire dragon said before leaving

"What?" Cyril and Terrador said in unison, and they both blushed with embarrassment. After a few seconds Cyril said "what is it you want us to know?"

"Well when Spyro came back round and opened his eyes, they were a white coloured and glowed. Does this normally happen with purple dragons?" the fire dragon said to Cyril a little bit frightened by what he saw.

"no, it's never happened to Spyro before or Cynder, far as I know" Cyril, answered the dragon.

Strange though Cyril, Spyros eyes has never turned a white colour and glowed, or have they? He thought to himself, but he questions had to wait for later as now was not the time.

"But thank you for telling us this detail."

"It's quite alright" he said" my names Theaross by the way, and my friend is called Jett." "a pleasure to meet you" the earth dragon said and bowed. Theaross continued.

"if you need any more help we will be at the dragons bay hospital if you need us." He said and the two walked off.

"We will "Terrador shouted after them.

"Right, now we need to get Spyro to his room to rest, and we will ask him later what happened."

Terrador put his two front paws under Spyros arms and volteer got hold of his legs.

"I will be in the hall if you need me, I will attend to the guests" Cyril said and walked off to calm the dragons.

"Ok "volteer said.

"Ok" Terrador said, repeating volteers sentence. 2 on the count of three, we will lift up Spyro, okay?" he looked to volteer and he nodded. "ok, one, two, three!" and Terrador and volteer lifted up Spyro.

"Spyros more heavier than I thought" Terrador thought to himself.

Spyro always looked like a light weight but he was a lot more muscular than he looked.

"Looks can be deceiving" He concluded to himself.

They carried Spyros weight down a long corridor that had gold coloured walls and paintings to further decorate the walls.

When they got to the end of the hallway, a massive stairway leading up to different levels of the citadel.

"Well, Spyros room is on level 6, so..." volteer trailed off from his sentence and looked up the stairwell.

It was a long way up.

"Well" Terrador started "we better get started"

In cynders room she sat up right on her bed, sobbing in frosts arms.

"there there, Cynder, it will be alright" frost said in his most soothing tone he could do.

He was like hushing a whelping to sleep.

"but what happens if he's not frost, what happens if he's dead?" she said frightened of the prospect as she said it to frost.

"He's not, Cynder, i promise you that" he said. Although deep down he was just as scared as Cynder was.

"What happens if he is "he thought to himself."NO, frost doesn't think like that. Cynder needs you" he said and dismissed the thought.

"i remember..." Cynder said, trying to fight the sobbing.

"When Spyro rescued me from malefors control, he was first scared of me, at first, but i could see deep down, he loved me and showed kindness to me. And that meant something to me" she said "I couldn't bare to live the rest of my life without him frost i couldn't " she said, sobbing a bit more of the thought, but she controlled them again.

"i can also remember, in the belt of fire when Ignitus..." she stopped her sentence as she said his name.

"come on Cynder, you need to let out your thoughts, once in a while. It does no good keeping them cooped up in a corner trying to forget." He said.

"ok, well in the belt of fire after Ig...Ignitus sacrificed himself to get me and Spyro across the belt of fire. Spyro was full of grief and he transformed into his darker self" before Cynder could continue frost asked " what do you mean darker self."

"well, it started when we were captured and taken to the well of souls, you heard of that place?" she said before she continued.

Frost nodded his head in answer.

"well we were taken there, and Spyro had freed himself from his binds and Gaul, the evil ape that was malefors puppet, fought Spyro and they fell through the floor, as Spyro told me, as i was knocked out. Anyway while falling through, Spyro fell into this purple beam called the lunar alignment and dark energy flowed into Spyro. This energy is to never be touched or consumed. Do not even go ten metres within distance near it, you will regret it for the rest of your life." She said, a bit frightening and sounding full of doom on the last sentence.

" it allows great power to the dragon and enables abilities impossible to a purple dragon, let alone a normal elemental dragon." She paused, allowing frost to acknowledge all of this.

"but clouds your mind of evil thoughts, that's how malefor became evil. And that's Spyros darker self, or dark Spyro should i say does sometimes to him."

"So this darkness thing, that Spyro has. How has Spyro managed to control it?"

"He hasn't, when he killed Gaul, he went back into the beam, as the darkness called to him, and was going to become like malefor. But i had regained consciousness and knocked him out the beam. And ever since he's been trying to bottle it up, hoping it will never escape." She said.

she was every scared of the prospect. Seeing Spyro in his dark form scared Cynder senseless

"Anyway he transformed into his dark self in the belt of fire, full of grief his mentor had died, but i managed to stop him with my words. Just" she putting a bit more tone into the word just.

"and he looked so scared of himself, and full of sorrow. I want to be there in his moments of pain, or fear and never let go of him." She started to cry again.

"Hey, hey you were doing so well Cynder come on."

He wrapped his wings around her to give her some comfort. She nuzzled up close to him for his comfort.

she stayed there for a few minutes before sitting upright again.

"Never tell anyone about Spyros darker personality, or even Ignitus around him. Understand?" she tried to sound threating, but it came out as a pleading.

"i promise, never to tell another soul or mention Ignitus name around him" and then he put his right wing over his heart, to show he had made a promise.

"thank you" she said

Frost was about to reply to her answer but then Terrador and Volteer came into the room, carrying Spyro in their arms.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled excited and anxious to know what happened to him.

"Pant, pant, could you... help us... get Spyro on his... bed" Terrador was out of breath after carrying Spyro up 6 floors of stairs.

"Sure" frost and Cynder came to help Volteer and Terrador to Spyros bed.

When they did, after Terrador had caught his breath he said "allow him to rest, he needs it" he said. Still a little out of breath.

"ok, do you know what happened to him?" she said anxious to know the answer.

"Apparently he went into shock, but i guess you figured that out already, but two dragons from dragons bay hospital came to his aid. They were called theaross and Jett, so the next time you see them, you can thank them for saving him." He said and was about to walk off out the room, leaving frost and Cynder with Spyro but then remembered something and turned back.

"oh before i go though, the academy of warfang is now reopened as you know but i would like you two to be the teachers for combat. i will let you know more about it when Spyro has recovered" he said and walked off to leave Cynder be with Spyro.

"ok thank you for telling me Terrador" she said back him.

Well its about time they reopened that place. She thought to herself.

The academy had closed when it was half destroyed by the siege. It was the place where young dragons went to train their elements and became mighty warriors but also to study and understand more the world they lived in.

"i wonder what they did to the place?" she thought and left the question hanging for a moment before dismissing it.

"now is not the time" she thought and concentrated back on Spyro.

They waited for him to wake up to tell his side of the story.

"hey" a voice said at the door. It was Sparx

"Ssshhh, he's still out" Cynder said in a whisper.

"oh, ok" Sparx whispered back.

"how's he doing" Sparx whispered, cautious not to wake Spyro.

"still out" Cynder said plainly. there wasn't anything else she could say.

They all waited for Spyro to wake up. After what seemed like hours, Spyro started flickering his eyes. "Where... where am i?" he said drowsy.

He struggled to open his eyes and his vision was blurry. But he could make out a black figure in front of him and two other figure beside her, but he could not make out who they were.

Then suddenly he jumped back from the black figure. "No! get back" he hissed at Cynder.

"Spyro! Its me Cynder" but Spyro wouldn't have any of it.

He backed up against the wall frightened." Stay back" he yelled at her.

Cynder edged towards Spyro.

" Spyro it me" she repeated in her calming tone.

He tensed thinking it was a trick, then calmed down."Cynder" he said.

Cynder came closer to Spyro and wrapped her wings around Spyro to comfort him.

"Spyro what happened?" She asked curiously. She was dying to know why he had gone into shock.

"it was horrible, Cynder. i was talking to Ember about if she or Oxidus would win the upcoming match then i thought how determined she was and she reminded me of...of " he stopped his sentence suddenly and didn't continue. He was scared of something.

"Come on Spyro. Your nearly there, who was it that you thought of"

"i can't say it Cynder, I'm too scared." he said in a weak tone. It was obviously hurting him.

"you mean..." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"Ignitus" she thought to herself.

"Oh, you mean Ignitus?" Sparx said out loud

"What did you say?" Spyro quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. His tone sounding threatening.

"Nothing Spyro, he didn't say anything" she replied quickly to his answer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he yelled and got up from his position on the bed and came angrily to sparx.

His scale colours changed from his royal purple to a almost black darker purple.

Dark energy started to emit from him and his eyes started to turn to his white glowing eyes.

Then Cynder came in between Spyro and Sparx and pushed Spyro back and Spyro all of a sudden snapped out of his rage and returned to his former self.

When Spyro had calmed down, cynder looked towards where sparx and frost were. They both had frightened looks on them and frost just look terrified.

"Whoa what was that all about?" frost asked. Sparx didn't have the courage to speak to his brother.

"Whenever you say his name, he gets aggressive and his dark form takes over, so never say his name" Cynder replied.

Spyro sat down on his bed and put his head in his paws, shocked what he just did and almost did to his brother.

"what have i become?" Spyro said weakly and continued. "I'm a monster i don't deserve to be here." He said despairingly and was about to open the balcony door and fly off but Cynder stopped him.

"You're not a monster Spyro. You're our friend" she said then hugged him and whispered" and my love" then she sat next to Spyro on the bed.

"keep telling us what happened in your dream." Frost asked.

"well when Igni... he saved us both to get us across the belt of fire, i was so full of grief and anger, i was going to rescue him, but you stopped me and i turned to my darker form and was going to attack you. "he paused upon saying that, then continued a few moments later.

"then i was _transported _to another part of the belt of fire, and then malefor was standing in front of me, laughing, and i said" and he stopped.

"Spyro, what's wrong? You must tell us what you said" Cynder said to Spyro, but he wouldn't continue.

"come on Spyro, you've told us this much of your story, why stop now?" frost asked

Spyro sighed, and took a deep breath.

"You really want to hear it?" he said to them all. They all nodded accept for Sparx, who was still terrified what happened a few minutes ago.

" well." He paused for a few moments, taking a deep breath for his next sentence. "i called malefor my...my ... master" and then Spyro sunk his head down, looking at the ground in shame.

"you what?" Cynder shouted at Spyro.

"how could you call that evil lizard your master, how could you? after everything he's done to everyone and me!" she kept yelling at Spyro.

"Im sorry ok, I couldn't help it." He shot back at Cynder his anger slowly rising.

"You think that saying sorry is going to make it all better, after what he did to everyone, to you and me?!" she was getting angry herself that Spyro called malefor master

"you're as bad as-" she suddenly stopped, realising what she was saying to Spyro.

Spyro was evidently getting very angry at her and his light purple scales flashed black indicating his anger and malice.

"im sorry" she replied, her voice full of shame.

Spyro was still angry but the darkness inside of him resided and he resisted its dark touch.

After a few minutes he calmed down and cynder started crying.

"hey, hey its alright Cynder" he hushed Cynder like he would do with a whelpling that had a bad nightmare.

"i don't want to see you become him Spyro" she whimpered and nuzzled her head in his chest for comfort.

"i wont Cynder i promise." And then looked at frost.

"i think its time for you to go home frost" and pointed to the door.

"You sure Spyro?" he asked, and Spyro nodded.

" come get me if you need me" and left the room.

Then Spyro laid Cynder down on her head and comforted her.

"i think you should go to bed as well Sparx" he looked at Sparx and Sparx came up to Spyro and said"im sorry for saying his name Spyro." "its okay Sparx, i shouldn't of flipped out on you like that" he said.

abit ashamed what we would of done if Cynder hadn't stopped him.

Sparx flew to his bed and said" good night Spyro."

"Good night sparx" he replied and laid down on his bed with Cynder.

She had already drifted off to sleep and now slept peacefully. Her chest rising up and down steadily.

"i hope shes alright" he thought to himself. And started to go to sleep himself.

Wrapping his wings around Cynder.

(in Cynders mind)

"Where, where am i?" Cynder looked round, drowsily.

"you are in the chroniclers dream world Cynder" a voice replied to Cynder.

"Ignitus? Is that you?" she saw a teal blue figure suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"yes it is Cynder" Ignitus replied to her.

His voice as calm as ever.

"i thought you were dead? You was killed in the belt of fire surely?" she asked curiously, she couldn't believe Ignitus was still alive.(well not fully alive, but you know what i mean)

"i am not Cynder, but when Spyro saved the world from malefors might, a new age started, and the old chronicler passed on his duties to me" he said his voice sounding humble.

"it is my duty to record the events and thoughts of every dragon there is alive. And i have been looking for you two for nearly 2 weeks now."

"how do you do that?" Cynder asked curious of how one dragon could record all the lives of dragons living in the world with such ease.

"now is not the time Cynder, as i have some grave news to tell you." he said and looked into Cynders eyes.

they were full of fear of what he might say.

"Im afraid, that the old dark master, or a new dark master is rising once again" Ignatius's voice sounded full of despair.

" what? How can this be, me and Spyro destroyed him and was imprisoned by the ancestors. Its impossible"

"i am not saying that Malefor is rising again, but i have seen the future of a dragon rising in the well of souls and summoning the dark army. You must prevent this Cynder! You must!"

"But how can i if i don't know who it is?" her tone full of confusion.

"Well there are only three dragons that can be the dark master, as i must be a purple dragon. You, Malefor or..." Ignitus stopped his sentence.

"Spyro?" she finished his sentence." I would never give into the darkness, especially what that lizard did to me, but Spyro? He's the kindest dragon i have ever known and would never take on the role of the dark master!"

But Cynder knew there was a possible chance of him becoming the new dark master.

"i do not know the answer to your question Cynder, but Spyros minded is clouded with the darkness, it already has a hold on his mind. He is resisting it but it could grow, until he cannot control it anymore or even worse give into it out of his free will, i know this because i have tried to contact Spyro but the darkness will not allow me to." Ignitus sounded shocked and full of despair and that did not help Cynder at all.

"how do you know this?" she asked slightly shouting the question. She was desperate to know the answer

"two main things have happened to cause the darkness to block me from contacting Spyro. First is when he went into shock, and he felt the dark powers inside of himself again. realising how powerful he could be."

He stopped to let Cynder take all the information in.

"and secondly-" he stopped as everything started flickering and blurring.

"what's going on?" she asked, confused why everything was blurry.

"its... me... i cannot maintain... the link... much longer" Ignitus struggled to maintain the link between him and Cynder.

"what is the second reason for Spyros mind clouded by the darkness?" she asked anxiously and worriedly.

"You...Cynder... when you had... the argument with him in your room... he thought you didn't love him... and the darkness took advantage of his mind." Ignitus struggle on the last words as he was using all his strength to say what he needed to say.

" remember this cynder, if Spyro is to take the wrong path you must be able to make the decision." He said.

"what?" she asked anxiously.

"to either kill Spyro or let him destroy Warfang and the world." As Ignitus said this everything faded and blackness took over cynders mind.

"May the ancestors guide you Cynder." Ignitus whispered and his voice trailed off.

Then blackness.

Spyro went to sleep next to Cynder without hesitation. Then the voice whispered to him.

"_why didn't you give in Spyro? Why_?" it whispered hauntingly to him.

"Because I'm not evil and i will never give in to the darkness. Never!" he yelled in his mind

"_Ah, but that is where you are wrong Spyro. It is your destiny to destroy the world. You cannot change it Spyro_." The voice replied to Spyro.

Spyro wasn't sure any more." im I really destined to destroy the world?" he questioned himself.

"no Spyro! Don't think like that!" he yelled at himself slightly angry for letting himself think like that.

Then he felt something cold and dark grab his mind, and took over his thoughts.

"_i can give you power Spyro, unbelievable amounts of power to you if you let me guide you_." the voice whispered still in its haunting voice.

"its...so tempting..." he struggled to fight the urge but he could feel himself giving into the darkness's power.

"No! Spyro!"a voice shouted in his mind. A famine voice.

"Cynder..." he whispered, and she pulled him out of the darkness's hold.

"Its okay Spyro, you don't need its ever give in to it." She said soothingly and nuzzled him.

"but its so hard not to give in." He said and turned round to see darkness behind him

"do not worry Spyro.I will always be here to help you" she sounded so calm and gentle, that Spyro slowly drifted to sleep with her.

"Sleep now Spyro...sleep." she said gradually getting quieter after every sleep.

Spyro did what she said and slept peacefully without the darkness clouding his mind.

For now.

**Thank you guys for checking out my story, it helps a lot and sorry for republishing this story so many times, I've been trying to get it right, spacing all the events out ect. Its hard but it's extremely fun. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3- Why bother?

Chapter 3- Embers home

**Like I said before this is just so I can become a Beta reader and help other people out, this not how I write anymore. I would not allow myself to publish such things. Anyway, if you really have read this far then you have some weird taste. Just get on with reading such atrociousness writing. **

Georga flied home alongside her parent volt and ember.

Ember had came along with them to discuss Embers home, after being sexually assaulted by her mum after she beat her in the Victory lap of the igus cup.

"How could she do such a thing to her own daughter?" Georga thought to herself.

It disgusted her that her mum had spanked her just for her own loss. "If she had won, a proper mum would of been full of joy and happy for the young ones, not beat them senseless." She shook her and continued flying.

"i wonder what she has to say" she concluded and continued flying.

Cyril and Terrador said they would go and get Wilmfre and wait outside their home for them to arrive.

It was a beautiful night. The dark night sky was lit with stars dotted everywhere in the sky, there was no clouds to block the view either.

It truly felt peaceful.

The only thing that disturbed the beautiful night was the cold wind. It was nearly autumn and the cold was coming in fast.

Ember shivered as she felt a cold wind blew passed in her face.

"its freezing" she said shivering.

"Well we better not keep Cyril and Terrador waiting, otherwise they will freeze to death" she joked and ember laughed.

After about 10 minutes of flying they reached volts and Georgas house and saw Cyril and Terrador waiting with Wilmfre waiting beside them.

Both of the guardians shivered in the cold but Wilmfre didn't seem to notice.

As they arrived, Wilmfre narrowed her fiery looking eyes on ember.

Ember shrieked when she saw her mother's eyes burning into her. She truly was scary." Not even cynder or Spyro could stare into her mother's eyes without shrieking" she thought

Wilmfre had crimson red scales, large orange wings, long dark red spikes and a large flat tail appendix. She was quite muscular for a female but she looked not as charming as ember did because of that.

"Shall we go inside?" Cyril asked promptly. He obviously wanted to get into the warmth of the house and not outside in the cold.

"Yeah sure" volt said and with that he opened the door with a silver key in his paw, and the door opened.

There house was a simple but good enough house for three dragons to live in.

The walls were decorated with pictures or paintings and they all went into the dining room, which had a large wooden table with chairs around it for everyone to sit down and discuss business.

Ember looked around the room to look at her surroundings.

The walls were a light red and paintings of dragons on the walls.

There was a leather couch behind where Wilmfre and the guardians were sitting, a Crystal clock beside where Georga was sitting with a massive mirror above the clock, and a book shelf full of dusty old and ruined books.

And there were two doors that led to other parts of the house, including the kitchen and the little hallway, which they had come through.

"Right" Cyril began in a civil voice.

"Let's get down to business." He said.

And with that he pulled out some papers with black writing on it and blank pieces of paper to record important notes on this discussion about embers new home.

They each took a seat. Cyril and Terrador sitting beside Wilmfre on one side of the table. In case she flipped out and tried to grab Ember.

And Georga and volt sat beside ember on the other side of the table, to keep Wilmfre and ember far away as possible.

"we will begin with why we are here" Cyril began, then he pulled out some glasses and began to read.

"as you all know, Ember was hit or should i say _spanked_ multiple times on her tail base by her mother_._ Correct?" he asked before moving on.

Ember nodded and so did Wilmfre, which surprised everyone.

Usually a dragon would deny such accusations but Wilmfre took the blame.

"at least she's honest "Georga thought to herself, and continued listening.

"And that you sexually assaulted her by hitting her in her cloaca (female private bits) multiple times as well. Correct."

Ember nodded but Wilmfre denied the second bit.

"i did no such thing" her voice emotionless as usual.

Georga, ember reacted to this in shock, and ember flipped out

"YOU LIE!" Ember shouted and was going to go over the table and strike her mother but Georga and volt grabbed her front paws before she could move.

She started sobbing as her mother had just denied that she sexually assaulted her and yet remained emotionless..

"how could you?" Georga asked Wilmfre. She was angry that she spanked her sexually but denying it when it was obvious? How could she.

"Everyone please calm down, this is a civil debate, not a free for all, and please may you all calm down." Terrador tried to sound civil and pleasant but it was obvious that he was also angry at Wilmfre for denying such a thing when it was clearly obvious.

It took Ember a few minutes to stop her sobbing but she resided them and looked at her mother.

She still remained emotionless, oblivious to her daughter's pain.

"Ember, please may you show us where she spanked you please." Terrador asked, trying to avoid the word.

"does she really have to? After what she's been through?" volt now getting involved in the conversation, who had remained quiet throughout the talk until now.

" Well we have one dragon that says that they were sexually assaulted and one who denies it, and i would not be fair for Wilmfre to be accused if there is no evidence." He finished.

Georga was getting angry as what she was hearing. She stood up and slammed her front paws on the table, frustrated.

"You know full well that ember was sexually abused and you need evidence? She's been through hell and you're not making it any better! She yelled at Terrador and Cyril, but most of it was pointed towards Wilmfre.

"it's alright, Georga" ember came up to her and put her right paw for her to sit down again." I will not mind showing them." she said and with that got up from her sit, her back facing the guardians and lifted her tail.

The entrance and the entire area around it was severely bruised and beaten and was very red like on her tail base, like a rash and was littered with scratches that were slowly healing but it was evident she had been beaten.

The guardians were shocked to see what monstrosity Wilmfre had committed. Even her face gave away emotion. She hadn't realised how much pain she had caused to her daughter that night because she was blinded by rage and anger and malice.

Cyril shot Wilmfre a scowl of disgust as her but she ignored him and continued to look at ember.

Then ember walked back to her seat and listened to what the guardians had to say.

"As it proves" Terrador continued and resumed his civil face. Hiding his emotions. "Ember had been sexually abused and that Wilmfre is guilty of such charges."

Cyril was making notes in the conversation and started scribbling down on the blank pieces of paper.

"Wilmfre is guilty of sexually abusing her daughter." He mumbled to himself and wrote it on the pieces of paper.

"Wilmfre Hanson."Terrador said and pointed a claw at her.

"you have broken the dragon laws of the ancestors in violation of sexually abusing your daughter, and your daughter will be rehomed as you are not fit to look after your daughter."

And with that Terrador stopped his sentence.

and got up from his seat and began to walk to the kitchen with Cyril. Who had stopped writing and got up is well.

Those words seemed to trigger something in Wilmfre and she got up from her sat and ran towards Terrador and got to her knees and begged.

"Please, i want my daughter, you can't do this to me!" she shouted and pleaded to Terrador, but he wouldn't have it.

"Im sorry Miss Hanson but you are not fit to care for your daughter, and this will go on your dragon's record. You will not be able to get a job that involve young dragons under the age of 15 and you are not to come within 20 metres of your daughter." He finished and looked over to volt.

"may you come into the kitchen with me volt to discuss embers new home?" He asked and volt replied "sure" and with that Cyril Terrador and volt went into the kitchen, leaving Georga ember and Wilmfre in the dining room.

Wilmfre was crying and sobbing for losing her daughter and not be able to come within 20 metres of her.

Georga stood with ember, holding her right paw. She didn't want ember anywhere near that monster ever again and kept a close eye on Wilmfre in case she decided to snatch ember.

(In the kitchen)

"Since you have asked to look after ember, will you please sign on these documents, to make sure that you take full responsibly for her "Cyril asked and passed volt a piece of paper with lots of writing on it and a pen.

It had the rules of the dragons homing act that listed all the rules that volt had to follow to have ember.

Some of which included do not sexually abuse the dragon and allow he/she to have full rights.

"okay, where would you like me to sign?" he asked and Cyril pointed to several spots.

"here... here...and here" and with that volt signed in the spots Cyril told him to and handed the documents back to Cyril who put them back in a bag.

"Volt, I hear by declare you the new parent of ember Hanson." He proudly said and shook volts paw for some reason. And took his leave.

"if there's any problems, let us know." And left the kitchen.

"i will" volt called back to Cyril.

He was so full of joy now that he was embers foster parent." I haven't had another dragon since Gaius". then stopped and stared blankly at the wall upon saying Gaius's name.

"Gaius" he whispered. He missed Gaius so much. He was such a lovely dragon when he was around.

Then a tear formed in the corner of volts eye, and he allowed it to fall down his face.

"i miss you Gaius." He cried. Never did it feel so painful to miss someone that was tragically taken away from him.

Gaius was killed 3 three years ago when the well of souls had collapsed and he was sent to wipe out the ape forces that were occupying the area, as he was a soldier.

When the well of souls collapsed, it sent a massive shock wave through the earth and Gaius and his platoon were in the heart of the shock waves. He and 3 other dragons were killed that day and a further 8 were injured.

"Why" he sobbed. "why him?why?WHY!?" he yelled and looked up to the ceiling. He was angry and upset at the same time.

He remembered the letter that the leader of Gaius's platoon had sent to them to break the news.

_Dear volt Carvess and Georga carvess_

_It is my deepest regrets that Gaius carvess, your foster son, was killed while doing his duty in battle. He was killed by the shock waves from the well of souls caused after collapsing and killed instantly. He was a proud solider and did his duty well. He was tragically taken away from us and will be sorely missed._

_Deepest regrets Sgt T. Anson. Warfegen army_

"i miss you Gaius" he whimpered, and stopped when Georga called to him " are you alright volt?" she asked sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine" he snivelled and stopped his crying" I will be in a minute" and with that he wiped the tears away and went into the dining room.

"Why were you shouting volt?" Georga asked, and ember looked curious as well." yeah, why did you shout?"

"it was nothing" he said trying to avoid answering the question.

"so ember, how does it feel to be in your new home?" he quickly changed subject avoiding Georgas question.

"Great" she said excitedly " I'm glad I'm away from her." She said.

"I am as well" volt thought to himself. "She doesn't deserve such a lovely dragon. How could she beat her own daughter and not feel any remorse?"

Wilmfre was such a horrible parent, she didn't deserve anyone on that matter.

He smiled to Ember and then looked at Georga and asked "could you show Ember where she will be sleeping please?"

"Sure, come on ember, you will be sleeping with me." She said to ember and ember replied "yay!" excitedly. Ember was certainly a lot more energetic around Georga.

Ember followed Georga up the stairs to her room.

When they were up the stairs they turned a right and 4 brown coloured doors were in the hallway. 2on each side of the hallway

They walked down the hallway a bit and Georga opened the 2nd left door.

When Georga opened the door, ember was jumping around excitedly seeing her new room.

The walls were coloured green with one side with a massive mirror hanging up on the wall, there was a shelf full of various toys and a big bunch of hay to the right. (Dragons sleep on hay as it is a cheaper way of having a bed. only quite rich families can afford a bed)

There was a little stand beside the right hand side of the bunch of hay, and sat on top of it was a crystal lamp, which glowed a bright green and a doll that looked like a earth dragon.

As ember came closer to it she noticed that it looked a lot like Georga.

"Georga?" she asked.

"yes" Georga answered. "Who bought you this?" "my brother, Gaius" she said and looked distant for a few seconds before she started moving again.

"Are you ok Georga?" she asked and looked worried at how Georga looked distant.

She did that exact same face when she got depressed about Oxidus and didn't talk to anyone.

"Yes Ember I'm fine, don't worry. "And with that swiftly moved on.  
"ok" she finished there, not wanting to go on any further about the topic.

It obviously hurt Georga to talk about her brother.

She remembered when she heard about Gaius's death that day. she was only 9 years old when it happened.

Gaius was a lovely dragon when he was around; he always went to play with Ember and Georga at the park and play hide and seek, and he always used to act flirty around other dragonesses. And it broke Embers heart that he was gone.

"i wonder how Georga felt when he died?" she thought to herself. It must of been unbearably painful for her.

She remembered that Georga didn't talk to anyone or came out her room for 2 days because she so full of sadness and felt lost without her brother. She would of stayed in there another week if it wasn't for volt, who came to cheer her up.

As ember was thinking Georga went over to the toy shelf and picked out a toy for her and ember to play.

"hey ember, do you want to play?" she asked playfully and looked towards Ember.

She suddenly came out of thinking and responded to her question.

"Sure thing "she said and with that she came to Georga.

They played for about an hour, laughing at each other and saying comments like "ha ha you lost" or "better luck next time".

Then volt called up to Georga and ember saying " Georga, Ember bedtime."

Georga went to put the toy away and Ember went to sit down on the straw.

After putting the toy away Georga came to join ember and made herself comfortable next to ember.

She could feel her warmth that radiated from Ember and felt comforted by it. She hadn't had that comforting feeling since Gaius died.

"good night Ember." She whispered.

"good night Georga" she replied quietly and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her chest rising up and down steadily. She looked so peaceful.

But Georga found it hard to sleep, and kept looking across the room. She stared for what seemed hours before moving.

She sat upright, and reached to her draws beside the bunch of hay and pulled one of the draws out, quietly so she didn't wake up ember.

Then when the draw was wide enough she rummaged through the draw until she felt what she was looking for and pulled it out of the draw steadily.

Then looked down at the item she was holding and wiped the dust that had been collecting on it.

It was a picture consisting of three dragons.

The one on the left was a young earth dragon with a purple ribbon tied neatly on her left hand side of her face , she also had a very thin build and small horns, which also showed how young the dragoness was.

The one in the middle was also a young earth dragon slightly bigger than the dragoness and had smaller horns and looked a lot like a female dragon but his facial features gave away his gender.

And on the right was a young fire dragon who was shorter than the other dragons but more muscular. He was a light red and a pair of orange horns appearing on his head and had orange eyes, which almost seemed to glow.

They were all smiling to the picture. It was from left to right Georga, Gaius and Oxidus in their whelpling years. When Gaius was around and Oxidus was Georgas best friend

Then tears began to well in Georgas eyes and started flowing down her face. She felt so alone without her brother to look out and care for her. she then stroked a finger over Gaius in the picture and tears began to fall onto the glass of the picture.

"I miss you Gaius, with all my heart." She whispered through her sobbing. Gaius was one of few dragons that truly understood Georga and cared for her. And now that he was gone it was like part of her was missing, that there was a big hole in her life that couldn't be repaired.

She heard some shuffling next to her but she didn't take notice, she only looked at Gaius in the picture. Nothing else.

Ember woke up from her deep sleep that she was enjoying peacefully from some noise in the room and flickered her eyes open lazily.

Then she heard the noises again. she opened her eyes fully, now fully awake and listened intently on what it was.

When it came again, she realised it was crying and sniffling.

Ember then turned her body to face where the crying was coming from, and realised it was coming from Georga.

She was sat up right with what looked like a picture frame in her hand, tears falling down onto what she was holding. She was looking at the picture, then stroked a finger over it and whispered "I miss you Gaius, with all my heart." She sobbed and more tears fell onto the picture frame.

"She really does miss him" she thought to herself. She decided to do something because she couldn't pretend to sleep when her best friend was emotionally in pain and needed her.

She shuffled a bit and sat up right so she wasn't uncomfortable while sitting up right.

Then she wrapped her right wing around Georgas back for comfort and her two paws on Georgas shoulders.

Georga turned her head towards ember, now realising she was awake. Her eyes were full of sadness and fright and tears. She really did look like she was in pain. Then focused her attention back to the picture.

"it's alright Georga. I'm here for you." she said in her calm and soothing voice.

She then leaned towards ember and nuzzled her chest for comfort. Which surprised Ember, but she allowed her to stay in that position and wrapped both her wings around her. She could feel Georgas cold tears fall down her light pink coloured chest, slowly dripping down onto the patch of straw.

"I miss him so much Ember" she cried and sniffled after saying her sentence.

"I know Georga. I know" she was still using her calming tone to try and make Georga stop crying, patting her gently on her back with her right paw.

"i feel so alone without him Ember. I feel so alone." She whispered the last bit and cried some more.

"hey" ember then put her front 2 paws on Georgas shoulders and lifted her from her chest and looked directly into her eyes.

She stared into hers which were full of sadness and loss. It truly was a painful sight to see. To see her best friend heart broken by her brothers loss.

"You are not alone Georga. You have volt, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, frost to help you in your time in need. And most importantly, you have me Georga." And then ember looked into her eyes again, and she did the same.

"I will always, always be by your side to help you in your times of pain. Always." And with that she put her right paw over her heart, to signify she would keep her words until the day she died.

Then Georga stopped crying and wiped the tears off her face, but started sniffling a bit more, trying to resist crying even more.

She then wiped the glass of the picture frame of the fallen tears and put the picture back in the draw safely.

"Thank... you...Ember" she sniffled and hugged Ember, wrapping her wings around her as she did so.

They hugged each other for about 5 minutes, ember patting her back to let out any more tears out before breaking up.

Then Georga broke up from the hugging and she sniffed. Then replied to Embers words "and I promise... that I will always be by your side, in your times of pain to comfort you Ember. I promise." And Georga put her left paw over her heart to promise to ember that she would always be by her side when in pain till the day she died.(when dragons make promises, they keep that promise until they die. If two dragons promise at the same time, the first one puts their right paw on their heart to represent their promise to the others, showing courage. And they will keep it until they die. And the second dragon puts their left paw on their heart to show that there promise will not go in vein and shows valour , and that they promise to do the same promise as the other dragon did, and it shows that the ancestors will watch over them and guide them in their promise.)

After they broke up, they both laid down on their beds and laid there for a minute.

Then Georga broke the silence and whispered "good night Ember." And ember whispered back "good night...sis"

"Sis?" Georga thought to herself. "She actually called me sis? For first time for a long time, Georga actually felt, at peace. She had a sister. She had a sister. She repeated in her head. "Embers right, I am not alone in this world. I have volt, who's the best foster parent i ever had, i have Spyro Cynder, Sparx and frost, who are my best friends and care for me. And most important of them all. She had Ember. Who was actually her sister now.

Georga almost laughed at the thought, like she wasn't scared of anything. The world could chuck everything at her but as long as she had ember by her side, she would get through the storm.

Then Georga focused back on ember and replied quietly "good night sis." Ember had her eyes close, but she smiled as she heard those words and went to sleep.

Georga did the same, and soon drifted to sleep, dreaming about her and Ember, as sisters. And what adventures they would have together.

(At Wilmfre's house)

Wilmfre reached the front door of her house and pulled out the key to unlock the door. She put the key in the lock and turned it. The lock made a loud click as she did so which meant the door was now open.

She entered the house and closed the door.

And then she slowly slid down the door, and when she reached the floor, started crying.

"Why? Why did i hurt my daughter? Why?!" she thought out loud. Almost shouting out as if someone was there.

She hung her head in between her knees and cried. Her tears rolled down her light scarlet cheeks and onto the floor, forming a wet patch on the carpet.

Today, she had lost the only thing in life she ever care about. And she knew that her daughter would never see her in the light that she did before ever again.

**I will never write a story like this again. If you so weirdly like this story, I might possible rewrite it, but for now, it Is permanently imcomplete.**


End file.
